


Kiss Me

by NegativeDiva



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Dating, I don't know how to write this type of stuff, I'm a sinful woman, M/M, Mask, Please Kill Me, This goes from fluff to weird very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Miki just wanted to be able to be closer to Rentaro, but the fact the younger one was didn't like much of PDA troubled him a bit.
Relationships: Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, it's a mixture of two ideas I had and I just wanted to die every sentence I wrote while doing this.   
> I'm a sinful woman, please burry me alive ┬┴┬┴┤_・)

Dating Rentaro was like a dream for Mikki. He loved the gloomy boy more than anything else and since he noticed his feelings, he wanted to be able to tell him his feelings, he wanted to be able to hold his hand and kiss he as much as he wanted and now they were officially dating he was finally able to do all of this… Or at least he thought this would happen.

The raven haired boy was bothered very easily for any sort of PDA that the older one ever tried to do. Even holding hands Mikki was very skeptical to do, as the younger one was always so bothered by all that lovey-dovey stuff.

After one day of practice, they promised going out to the arcade and a cafe today. It was a date like others, staying together but still not touching each other like he wanted… sometimes Mikki wished he could take the hand of his boyfriend as well as give him some hugs and kisses, but he always thought about how he would be bothered by it and never pushed too much. 

They first went to the arcade and no matter how many times Mikki saw it, he would be always impressed with Rentaro's skills on gaming. He was able to get high scores on certain games and even others that required physical strength and movement he was able to perfectly play them. The older one couldn't resist and every game Rentaro played he has to take a picture, the serious face of Rentaro while putting all his focus on those games somehow made him more handsome than the usual and Mikki surely got even more attracted to him like this 

With the amount of tickets got from some of the games were too much to both of them keep, they decided to finally take their time to exchange it and once they came to the place, Rentaro's amount of tickets were enough to get a bunch of the prizes that were found around. Mikki was sure the boy would get something he could play, but while Mikki watched him in silence his green eyes widened as he saw the younger one choosing a small plushie of a black cat. 

Once they got the prize for the tickets, Rentaro was already asking to go home and knowing that the boy must had something important in game to do, he agreed. However it didn't took long for the older one's attention to be drift to a purikura in the arcade which he begged to the younger one to go.

"Just one picture of us together, please?" And without resisting the puppy eyes, there he was together with the brown haired boy, looking to the camera of the machine with an annoyed look.

As the older one got himself ready for the picture, he looked to his loved one with a bittersweet look for a moment before pressing the button for the countdown to start. As in the screen the seconds to the picture being taken passes, Mikki pulled the black mask that Rentaro had an habit to use while going out and covered his mouth with it. As the "1" announced the ending of the countdown, he felt the older one give him a single kiss for the picture, but because of the mask's cloth the sweet and soft touch of Miki's lips were protected. He allowed the kiss to happen like this, it's not like anyone was seeing them at the moment, and Mikki probably would be way too happy to have a picture of them in this moment. 

By the time the picture was taken, Mikki started to add all sort of cute effects and stickers to their picture while Rentaro kept wondering why the older one had done that. The kiss part he would had expected, but the mask was still a mystery. 

After taking the pictures, they got some stuff to eat from the nearby Cat Cafe and played a bit with some of the cats as the older one insisted to stay just a bit more for this only reason, but Rentaro being Rentaro, less than one hour passed and he already was asking to go home.

Once they stepped in school grounds, the brown haired one was surprised to have his hand being taken by the younger one. Walking hand in hand with him wasn't always an option as his boyfriend didn't like to show off affection too much as he thought it was very troublesome, so feeling Rentaro's hands holding his was something quite new and good on his viewing. He squeezed the other's hand as if doing it, he wouldn't move away and both of them kept going inside while in a comfortable silence that only them could share.

As they walked through Gold Heim, Mikki noticed that Rentaro still didn't had released his hand, he actually felt like the younger one was leading him somewhere… It didn't take long to notice they were at the familiar door of Rentaro's and Akira's room. Not understanding much why the raven one kept leading him even there, he just allowed himself to be brought to sit on Rentaro's bed and wait for him to say something. After putting everything they brought from the cafe on his desk, the younger one directed himself to his lover and still watching him with a blank expression he decided to ask.

"Why you did that?" Not understanding the question Mikki just looked confused to Rentaro waiting him to elaborate more on what he was talking about "On the machine, when we were taking that picture… Why you did that?"

"Ah! I'm sorry… I just thought you wouldn't mind kissing in public if you had the mask on…" the cute sulking on Mikki's face somehow felt irresistible on that moment. No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't resist to those overly cute attitudes of his boyfriend. 

Hearing him saying that he wanted to kiss him, but pulled the mask so he could feel better was like hitting Rentaro directly in his heart, it felt like his MP had completely vanished just trying to avoid all the cute faces Mikki did during their date and this was the final blow needed to take his HP down to 0. 

"... You're too idiot…" the younger one sighed as he approached Mikki to give him a kiss.

It started with smooches, nothing the older one didn't expect from his social awkward boyfriend, but then he was surprised once Rentaro decided to be the one deepening it. Mikki just felt his body being embraced by the younger one's arms as he slowly pushed their body to lay on the bed. The way how the kiss got that much intense just made the older one's body get warmer with all of that, it felt different from the usual, it was something different of what he expected from his relationship with Rentaro and this felt good. All of sudden he felt something cold get under his shirt and reach his back and Rentaro decided to move his kiss to his neck, feeling the wetness of Rentaro's lips on his neck felt too good for his own mind to process, principally when after some small kisses he felt the other one giving him bites that probably would leave some sort of mark there and he was starting to be afraid of not being able to hide it.

"R… Renren…. What are you…"

"Shut up…" his cold voice cut Mikki's before he could say something else "You're being too loud." 

As if it was a way to shut him up, Rentaro came back to kiss his boyfriend even deeper this time. Even if it sounded like his complains of always, Mikki couldn't help but think about how those were being used now. Between those kisses, Mikki was sure that his voice produced one or other moan, but was he moaning too loud? Rentaro was making him feel that much good only by kissing him like this… 

He then felt a gap between them, the hand under his shirt was gone and the kiss had been broke. It took Mikki at least 5 long seconds to process what just had happened. Both of them looking at each other with heavy breath, just staring into each other's eyes like if they were lost in their minds searching for answers of what just happened. They didn't know what to say at that moment and a the noises coming outside the door didn't helped the situation. The boy got off from the top of Miki and sat on the edge of his bed like if he thought about what he just had done. Rentaro then felt an embrace and looking to the side, there was Mikki with his arms wrapped around him, still with an awkward but somehow happy smile.

"Renren, I really love you a lot…" he said while pressing his face against the baggy hoodie's cloth of Rentaro "I want to be able to know you even more…" 

At this point the younger one had no idea on how Mikki wished to phrase that. In one way or another, he also wished to discover more of Mikki… 

"... Me too…"

Thinking back, Rentaro got reminded on what made him do such a thing… Mikki always thought on his well being, on how the younger one would be feeling more comfortable, he avoided all sort of PDA possible even if he wished so much and that mask kiss made him realize that maybe he should be a little more open to the boy he had been dating… Maybe it was too much straightforward, maybe it had caused both of them sensations that they didn't want to stop that hour, but it was definitely something that made Mikki happy and if he was happy, then Rentaro couldn't be more.


End file.
